In the past, large scale computing projects were limited to individuals and enterprises that owned large physical data centers with towering racks of computers. Now, distributed computing allows anyone with the resources to buy server space to run as many instances of their preferred computing device as desired. Further efficiency improvements have been introduced in the form of application containers that allow administrators to run applications without requiring the resources necessary to simulate an entire virtualized operating system for each virtualized application. Containers reduce the processing requirements for each application, allowing greater numbers of applications to be run on the same host. However, an increased number of applications running on a host means a corresponding increase in demand on other host resources, such as storage space and the processing resources needed to manage input/output (I/O) requests between applications and storage.
Traditional systems for managing application containers may be designed with little consideration for efficiency in regards to storage or storage I/O. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for rerouting data sent between application containers and storage containers.